


Handful

by Kiyomisa



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Size Difference, avengers kink meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyomisa/pseuds/Kiyomisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Compared to Thor, humans are so...tiny. Especially Agent Coulson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handful

**Author's Note:**

> Cracky mini-fill for this prompt at the Avengers Kink Meme: http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/5102.html?thread=4475374#t4475374

"Son of Coul!"

 

Phil had already been dodging the enemy's attack, so there was no way to dodge Thor's grasp as the god swept him up in one arm and smashed the attacker with Mjolnir. In the next moment a shockwave rushed past them and Tony and Clint let out simultaneous whoops of victory over the comms. The battle was over.

 

"Report," Phil demanded as he waited for Thor to put him down. Instead Thor merely readjusted him so Phil sat in the crook of his arm, Thor's large hand curled bracingly around Phil's thigh.

 

When the rest had reported in, Phil opened his mouth to tell Thor he was fine, but Thor grinned and with a whirl of his hammer they were flying back to command. Phil had to grab onto Thor's shoulders to keep his balance. Phil wasn’t sure whether to be embarrassed or amused when they landed before the other Avengers. Sure Clint and Tony were smirking, but Steve and Bruce looked gob-smacked and Natasha actually looked startled for a millisecond before her blank mask was back on.

For the sake of his unflappable reputation, Phil decided to be amused and to enjoy looking down on Tony Stark for the moment. “Good job, team. Thank you, Thor. You can put me down now.”

 

Thor obliged, then nearly knocked him over clapping him on the back. “Aye, ‘twas my pleasure. You make a better handful than most.”

 

“…Thank you—I think.”

 

“The others make flying difficult, I cannot carry them so easily.”

 

Clint and Tony were audibly sniggering now while Steve and Bruce hid their amusement behind polite hands. Natasha had raised an eyebrow and her lips had pursed slightly and twisted to the side, which on her passed for a grin.

 

“They can’t help their inferiority,” Phil responded smoothly. “I’ll see you all back at the tower.” With a nod he left them all behind.

 

He let Clint and Tony call him Agent Handful for a week, so they could get it out of their system; and then he took them both out in ten seconds flat in a sparring match. Thor congratulated him on his victory with a knowing smirk and held out his fist. With his own matching smirk, and suit still immaculate, Phil lifted a hand for his first and only fist-bump.

 


End file.
